Growing
by serenitybritt
Summary: What if Brooke wasnt so forgiving and selfless. After returning from New York finding Lucas in bed with Peyton, will she give Lucas another chance?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree Hill or anything. This is just for fun. So I hate the character of Peyton and hated how the show went. Granted, I stopped watching during season six, it got way too ridiculous. Anyway, I think Brooke is the best character from the show and wanted to try something with season six.

* * *

Brooke Davis was excited to see her boyfriend; she had just left New York and had a huge smile on her face. New York had been a disaster and she had left wanting to make the most of whatever childhood she had left. While away from Lucas, she realized that she loved him more than she wanted to admit. She has always been independent; she didn't really have anyone to depend on her whole life.

Sure Peyton was there in a superficial way but Peyton had always thought of Brooke as ditzy and not to be taken seriously. Brooke had been trying hard to forgive Peyton for what happened last year. To anyone else, it would look like she had but Brooke knew how to put on a brave face and a smile, she also hated fighting with those she cared about.

She still did not trust Peyton and it still hurt that she would do that to her. Brooke knew that if the situation were reversed, Peyton would never talk to her again. She knew how to hold a grudge. Brooke shook her head, she would not think of her best friend in a bad way.

She had a huge smile on her face as she opened the door to her boyfriend's room, only to see him putting on his shoes while Peyton laid in the bed next to him. Brooke turned and started down the hallway. "Brooke!" Lucas said going after her. "I cannot believe I flew all the way from New York for this. I am the dumbest girl alive!" Brooke said, hating herself for letting this happen to her again. "Brooke don't freak out" he said grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Peyton was drunk, she crashed in my room by accident. The rooms got switched, she didn't get the accident. I slept on the floor" Lucas explained then smiled at her. "By the way, I'm thrilled to see you. Come on, what did we say about trusting each other?" he asked. Lucas touched her cheek. "You know, Peyton needs both of us right now"

She knew this is the part where he expected her to hug him and tell him she trusted him and understood but she couldn't, not anymore. Brooke built up as much strength as she could and pushed his hand away.

"I can't do this anymore Lucas. It's gone too far. This is not the first time that Peyton and her neediness has caused problems for us. It's always about how Peyton needs us but what about me! You have no idea what happened to me. I put on a brave face but I can't do this anymore, I can't love someone who doesn't give a shit about me" she said before walking away. She would not let him see her cry. Lucas didn't follow her and she didn't know where to go.

She just wandered around crying until she bumped into someone. Haley looked at her, seeing her tear stained face, "Brooke, are you okay?" she asked. "Fine" Brooke dismissed her not wanting to talk about it just yet. Nathan walked up. "Brooke, hey, we were gonna go to breakfast. Wanna come?" he asked. Brooke smiled and nodded.

Later, she and Haley walked down together to meet the squad. "Brooke!" Peyton said but Brooke ignored her. "My routine only needs nine girls, not ten, which means you're gonna have to sit this one out captain" Rachel said. Brooke smiled at the role reversal from midnight madness. "Well I think we can make it work, right girls?" Brooke asked. Everyone agreed.

The competition went horribly. Peyton did the wrong moves and it resulted in quite a few cheers failing. Brooke put on a big fake smile and started dancing ridiculously. She was over being serious for the day and decided dancing crazy would take her mind off of things.

Afterward, Lucas came up to her backstage. "Brooke" he said. "What?" she asked. "Nothing happened" he said. "I know nothing did this time. But I can't do this, I can't be that girl again. The one who lets herself get screwed over by her best friend and boyfriend. I'm smarter than anyone gives me credit for. I will not let you make me a victim anymore. I need, no I deserve, someone who loves me and cares" she said. "I do love you" he said.

"No, you don't. You love her, Lucas. When she calls, you run to rescue her. I know it's part of you to help people but I don't know if I want to risk it anymore. I've given you everything! My heart, body and soul. But you don't give me your heart or soul. I think deep down you know you don't love me, not really. You love her and I'm not going to stand in the way of that anymore" she said, willing herself not to cry.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke" he said. "I know, but I'm not the girl for you" Brooke said as a tear slid down her cheek. "It's either break up now and deal with a lot but manageable amount of pain or wait until we get to the point that I can't survive it. I choose the pain now" she said as she kissed his cheek the turned and walked away again and got to a corner, sliding down it, she sobbed.

She cried for her broken heart and the love of her life that would never really love her, no matter how hard she tried. Once they got home, Brooke walked into her apartment with Haley. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Haley asked. So Brooke did, she told her everything.

* * *

**Please REVIEW and let me know if you think this is worth continuing.**

Brooke and Lucas broke up in this chapter but it may not last long.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week or so went by slowly, during which the time capsule was released. Brooke and Haley had gotten closer than Peyton and she ever were. Brooke knew it was because they had each other's backs. When Haley got back from her tour and almost everyone had turned on her, Brooke was there. Now it was Haley's turn to have her back.

Brooke had not talked to Lucas, though he tried. He called her quite a few times and even came by but Haley always told him to give her time.

Peyton also came by but Brooke talked to her. "Rachel got me drunk" Peyton said. "I highly doubt that she forced drinks down your throat" Brooke said. "Basically, she got me drunk then dumped me in Lucas's bed. You have no reason to be angry" Peyton said.

"Look, Peyton, I am sorry for all that you have been through but recently I realized a few things. I deserve a boyfriend who loves me and only me. I deserve a best friend who would never hurt me, only protect me. I've always put others first, usually you but I need to put me first for once" she said. "What's that mean?" Peyton asked. "It means that I'm done. I'm done letting myself get screwed over" she said. "Are we still friends?" Peyton asked. "Sure, we always will be but not like before. We can't go back to what we were. The second you kissed my boyfriend, that was gone" Brooke said then shut the door on her ex best friend.

Brooke was in the student council room before school, she was going through all of the suggestions from the box the student body could write in. Most were ridiculous or jokes, the rest seemed to be about prom.

Suddenly there was an announcement. "Code red, code red. This is not a drill. All students to a designated lock down area. This is a code red, please go to a designated lock down area or exit the school" the principle's voice said. Brooke began to panic, there was no lock on this door and all the exits were too far.

She was in practically worst spot to be. She shut off the lights and went to a corner. She waited quietly for a while but heard nothing outside. Time ticked by while she just sat there hoping that no one came to the door. She wanted to make it out of this. She wanted to see Lucas, she didn't want to die leaving things so bad with the people who were once the most important things in her life.

She decided she couldn't just sit here anymore. She needed to get out of here, if she stayed where she was there was a big possibility she would be found. She found her phone and dialed Haley, no answer. Nathan and Mouth, nothing. She took a deep breath and called Lucas.

"Hello" Karen's voice answered. "Karen, where's Lucas?" Brooke whispered. "Brooke? He went in after you. Where are you?" Karen asked. "The student council room" she whispered. "If your calling, I'm guessing Lucas didn't find you" Karen said. "No I'm in the middle of the school and-" Brooke was cut off by her phone dying. Dammit.

Brooke went to the door and opened it a bit and saw an empty hallway. She took a deep breath and built up her courage and walked out of the room silently. She walked as quietly as possible. She heard a shot and stopped moving.

When she looked in the direction of the sound, she saw Keith crouched over the boy who went off on the time capsule; Jimmy Haley said his name was. She saw Dan reaching down and grab the gun. "He's gone, Danny" Keith told his brother. Dan raised the gun and Brooke ran over. Keith seemed to be in shock, not moving to do anything. When she reached them, she pushed Keith into a locker as she heard the shot and a pain spread through her abdomen.

* * *

**Please REVIEW. I love them.**


End file.
